The origin recognition complex (ORQ in yeast is composed of six subunits. They are attemptmg to crystallize it to determme its structure by x-ray crystallography. Meanwhile, they would like to determine the stoichiometry of the complex using-the STEM. Preliminary results have been somewhat encouragmg, in that while the complex seems:to fall apart on the carbon support film, it seems to be fairly well-preserved by a brief glutaraldehyde fixation. Both the ORC alone and the ORC plus DNA will be looked at